jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Bobby Hackett
Robert Leo "Bobby" Hackett (January 31, 1915 – June 7, 1976) was an American jazz musician who played trumpet, cornet and guitar with the bands of Glenn Miller and Benny Goodman in the late thirties and early forties. file:videography.png file:biography.png Hackett was born in Providence, Rhode Island. He made his name as a follower of the legendary cornet player Bix Beiderbecke: Benny Goodman hired him to recreate Bix's famous "I'm Coming Virginia" solo at his (Goodman's) 1938 Carnegie Hall concert.Bobby Hackett was influenced by Bix Beiderbecke: "Bix's playing touched a number of outstanding trumpet players including Bobby Hackett, Red Nichols, Bunny Berigan, Jimmy McPartland and Rex Stewart." from http://www.redhotjazz.com/coolarticle.html author Len Weinstock. In the late 1930s Hackett played lead trumpet in the Vic Schoen Orchestra which backed the Andrews Sisters. Bobby Hackett can be heard on the soundtrack to the 1940 Fred Astaire movie Second Chorus. In 1939 the talent agency MCA asked Bobby Hackett to form a big band with their backing. Unfortunately the band failed and Hackett was in substantial debt to MCA after it folded. Bobby Hackett joined the bands of Horace Heidt and then Glenn Miller to pay down this debt. To make matters worse, his lip was in bad shape after dental surgery, making it difficult for him to play the trumpet or cornet. Glenn Miller came to Hackett's rescue, offering him a job as a guitarist with the Miller Band. "When I joined the band and I was making good money at last, ... critics accused me of selling out. Hell I wasn't selling out, I was selling in! It's funny, isn't it, how you go right into the wastebasket with some critics the minute you become successful" . Despite his lip problems, Hackett could still play occasional short solos, and he can be heard playing a famous one with the Glenn Miller Orchestra on "A String of Pearls.""Hackett refers to this solo as 'just a little exercise'" Glenn Miller and His Orchestra, 269 A dream come true for Hackett was his inclusion in Louis Armstrong's 1947 Town Hall Jazz Concert."Bobby was musical director for, and performed in, Louis Armstrong's acclaimed May 1947 NYC Town Hall Concert." see "Robert Leo Hackett 'Bobby'" at http://www.libertyhall.com/bobby.html author John Ciccolo During the 1950s, he made a series of albums of ballads with a full string orchestra, produced by Jackie Gleason, exhibiting a dreamy, vibrato-free sound. Since Jackie Gleason was a famous television celebrity at the time, Capitol records implied that he conducted these sessions as a tie in. When asked by musician/journalist Harry Currie in Toronto just weeks before Hackett's death what Gleason really did at the recording session, Hackett replied "He brought the cheques." In 1965, Bobby Hackett toured with singer Tony Bennett. In 1966 and 1967 Hackett accompanied Bennett on two European tours. Jim Cullum's Landing In the early 1970s, Hackett performed separately with Dizzy Gillespie and Teresa Brewer.Jim Cullum's Landing In his later years, he continued to perform in a dixieland style even as trends in jazz changed. Personal Life Hackett was married to his wife Edna, from an un-known date, to his death. They had two children together: Barbra Hackett(deceased) and Ernie Hackett. Hackett had a dog Mickey who was a pointer mix. Death Hackett was a smoker. His smoking often lead to health problems. One day, after Hackett checked out of the hospital, he played a show later that day. The next night, he died. Bobby Hackett died June 7, 1976 from a heart attack. Legacy Hackett has a great legacy. Most songs are available on iTunes. His work is often mentioned when talking about famous jazz musicians. His great grandson lives in New York and also plays trumpet. References Select discography *''A String of Pearls, Glenn Miller and His Orchestra, 1941, Bluebird records. *Rhapsody In Blue, Glenn Miller and His Orchestra, 1942, Victor records. '''With George Wein' *''Wein, Women and Song and More, George Wein Plays and Sings'' (Arbors Records) External links * * *audio Bobby Hackett, His Life and Music, retrieved 2008-10-18 * Bobby Hackett Film and Television Appearances (all information from IMDB website on Bobby Hackett. see http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0352446/) Film Saturday Night Swing Club, 1938, Warner-Vitaphone production. Orchestra Wives, 1942, Twentieth-Century Fox. Television Henny and Rocky Show, 1956. Air Times 57, 1957. de:Bobby Hackett es:Bobby Hackett it:Bobby Hackett sv:Bobby Hackett Category:Guitar Category:Dixieland jazz musicians Category:American trumpeters Category:Easy listening music Category:People from Providence, Rhode Island Category:1915 births Category:1976 deaths Category:Deaths from myocardial infarction Category:Trumpeters Category:Hackett, Bobby